Falling Apart
by faintedhopes
Summary: After ten years had passed by, the wounds from a break up of a four month long relationship had finally started to heal and the scars were faint. What had caused the end of the relationship and why did the two drift further apart then ever? What happens i


It was the very end, second last week of the beautiful season of autumn. It was almost the winter time. You could tell by just glancing out at the streets filled with cherry blossom petals that had blossomed from their buds through out spring and had proudly displayed their beautiful shades of pink during the summer then fell off during the fall season. They were now wrinkled from being stepped on once too many times. Their edges were brown from the soil and dirt but most of it stayed a soothing pink.

Stepping outside, a chilly but relaxing wind would suddenly start blowing through your hair like the one that was picking up and sweeping petals off to the sides of the street where two people could be seen under a blossom tree just now. It was a wonderful feeling and a very romantic time of the year. Winter was arriving to the city of Tokyo, Japan.

"So when are you free this Friday, Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, a little impatient but excited about the twenty-sixth of November, which was this Friday.

Himura Kenshin. He was nice, sweet and caring. In a mysterious way, but nevertheless, he was everyone's friend, even with the ones who envied him. He was always cheerful around everyone even when he didn't feel happy, afraid that his feelings would influence others. Secretive and protective, is what he is. He never says any extra details unless it was needed to be said.

If you were feeling down, Kenshin would be right there with you, asking you what was wrong. You didn't have to tell him that there was something wrong, he could tell right away.

When you're feeling happy, overjoyed, Kenshin would smile back at you and ask you what made you feel that way. He was always the listener, nodding now and then and interrupting with maybe a word or two.

When he speaks, it was like a song. Sometimes it doesn't make sense and later on you'll suddenly figure out what he was trying to say. A puzzle he created for you to figure out. Kenshin gives you a piece or two, and now you have to find the rest of the pieces. Sometimes it was direct and upfront.

No matter what, Kenshin can always surprise you.

Yup, Himura Kenshin was the guy that anyone could fall in love with and that's what Kamiya Kaoru did exactly in August.

"Any... Anytime is fine with me." Kaoru replied, breathing in the upcoming winter's air. It felt nice. It felt like little specks of ice against your cheeks but in this case, it was in her throat. It felt very strange, but cold and she needed that feeling. She was feeling very warm bundled up in her heavy winter jacket and snuggled so close to Kenshin. She could feel his soft breaths on her neck.

Kenshin smiled and when he did so, his eyes sparkled and the world seem like it had just lightened up. "All right, Kaoru. I'll meet you at half past four then." He looked down at Kaoru, who was only five or so centimeters shorter, straight at her eyes. With his right hand, he brushed away the strands of black hair out of her eyes that the wind kept playing with. Gently and playfully tugging at Kaoru's long ponytail tied up with her lucky pink ribbon like he was a cat playing with a piece of yarn, Kenshin added, "Of course, if that's alright with you, Miss Kaoru."

Miss Kaoru. It was like a little private joke they shared. A joke just meant for them to know. Just like that, with just that little joke of his, Kaoru felt special. She felt like her legs weren't able to support her any longer.

'This is why I love him so much.' Kaoru thought to herself, 'He makes me feel so special' Kaoru held onto Kenshin and snuggled closer to him, seeking for support and feeling weak. Kaoru smiled, resting her head against his chest. "That's fine with me," She said, then looked up at his face, studying his features.

It's been six months since they met. Kaoru couldn't help but think that Kenshin's physical appearance has changed a lot. Kenshin looked really tired. His eyes were soft looking as usual but Kaoru could make out faint brown circles underneath them.

Kenshin broke the silence by yawning and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He grinned foolishly, "What are you thinking of?" He asked in a playful hushed whisper.

Kaoru took her eyes off him and stared at the ground, "Mm... nothing." She felt his arms snake around her waist, "I was just... wondering about something." Kaoru looked up at his face again, "You look so tired... Are you sure you're getting enough sleep?"

Surprising Kaoru, Kenshin chuckled. "Oh Miss. Kaoru, you need not worry about me, that you don't." He tilted his head and looked up at the cloudy sky. "I apologize… but I have to go now," whispering in her ear, Kenshin let go of her and stepped back. He turned around and started to walk away. "I'll see you back here on Friday at half past four," he called over his shoulder.


End file.
